Martin Walker
Martin Walker is a retiring head of Secret Service Presidential Detail and the main, later secondary antagonist of White House Down who leads a paramilitary group to take over the White House. He was played by James Woods. White House Down Walker is first seen loading his Beretta 92FS pistol and preparing for a day of work as president James Sawyer's head of security detail. He is seen taking off his American flag pin and placing it near the portrait of his son, who was killed while fighting overseas in a failed mission to look for nuclear weapons in Iran. He tells his wife that he is going to be late and tells her with great regret that he loves her, before leaving. Later that day, Walker tells his friend, Carol Finnerty, to go home and later the Capitol building is bombed, sending all the EMTs to the capitol. After mercenaries in disguise start pouring into the mansion and start killing secret service agents, Walker escorts Sawyer to the PEOC bunker, where he suddenly kills all of Sawyer's guards and reveals himself to be the mastermind of the White House takeover. John Cale rescues Sawyer but they cannot leave the mansion. Walker and his head henchman, Emil Stenz, bring in Skip Tyler to hack into the defense system, but they still require Sawyer to activate the nuclear football. They locate the remaining presidential line of succession, kill the Secretary of Defense, and place rest of the line of succession with the hostages. Walker demands $400 million from the Federal Reserve as ransom for the hostages. At the command center, they discover that Walker has an inoperable tumor, suggesting his involvement to be a suicide mission and that the attack is not for ransom. Walker later confirms this and his wife is revealed to know about the plot, but she spends the rest of her life in a federal prison. Walker tells Cale over the White House intercom to surrender Sawyer, or he will kill Emily. Sawyer ultimately surrenders himself to save Emily, knowing Cale could still save them if he was free. Walker reveals to Sawyer that his motive for the attack is to convey a message of American power. Because of Sawyer's dislike for military force, and his backing out of the mission that killed his son, Walker had grown to believe Sawyer was too weak to be president. By launching a nuclear assault on Iran, Walker hoped to regain international fear of America again, and also avenge the senseless death of his son. However, Sawyer refuses to activate the football. When Walker threatens to kill Emily again, the alarms and sprinklers are set off by Cale setting various rooms on fire. Sawyer attacks a distracted Walker, who ultimately gains the upper hand and uses Sawyer to activate the football before apparently shooting him dead. Using updated launch codes received by an anonymous source, Walker targets all the major cities in Iran but Cale crashes into the office in an armored presidential escort vehicle. Walker is dazed by this, but crawls over to the device and attempts to press the button. Cale frantically dives through the sunroof and arms a GE M134 minigun, which he uses to shoot Walker to death, foiling his plans. Quotes *"My son will be the last to die in vain in that war." *"Do you think I would put my country through this... for MONEY?" *(After being told that Iran never had nuclear weapons) "They will now." Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:White House Down characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Traitors Category:Killed by protagonist Category:Secret Service Category:Federal agents Category:Male characters Category:Terrorist Leaders